1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic data storage drives with head disk assemblies utilizing magnetoresistive ("MR") heads. More particularly, the invention concerns a method, apparatus, and programmed product for removing raised irregularities in a magnetic data storage disk by contacting an MR head with the relatively softer irregularity to abrasively erode the irregularity. The MR head may be expanded, for example, by selectively increasing read biasing current to the MR head.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most important components in a magnetic disk drive system is the read/write head. A conventional read/write head operates by sensing the rate of change of magnetic flux transitions stored on the surface of a magnetic disk. The read/write head produces an electrical output signal in response to the sensed magnetic flux transitions. The read/write head's output signal is velocity dependent-- a faster disk speed yields a greater magnitude output signal.
MR heads represent an important improvement in magnetic disk drive systems. The output signal of an MR head is not dependent on the relative velocity between the head and the disk. Instead of simply sensing a magnetic field from the disk surface, an MR head senses the rate of change of that field. MR heads may employ a similar write element as a conventional head. However, an MR head uses a modified read element employing new features such as a thin sensing element called an "MR stripe".
This MR stripe operates based upon the magnetoresistive effect. Namely, the resistance of the MR stripe changes in proportion to the magnetic field of the disk, passing by the MR stripe. If the MR stripe is driven with a constant current, the MR stripe's voltage drop is proportional to its resistance. Thus, the MR stripe's voltage represents the magnetic signals encoded on the disk surface. In other arrangements, a constant voltage is applied to the MR stripe, and the resultant current is measured to detect magnetic signals stored on the disk surface.
Although highly beneficial, MR heads are especially susceptible to certain errors. Namely, the resistance of the MR stripe varies in response to heating and cooling of the MR stripe, in addition to the magnetic flux signals encoded on the disk surface. Normally, the MR stripe maintains a constant temperature as it flies over the disk surface, separated by a thin cushion of air created by the rapidly spinning disk. In this state, the stored magnetic flux signals contribute most significantly to the MR stripe's output signals, as intended. An MR stripe, however, may experience heating under certain conditions, especially when the MR head inadvertently contacts something.
Contact with MR head may occur in a number of different ways. For instance, the MR head may contact a raised irregularity in the disk surface, such as a defect in the material of the disk surface or a contaminant such as a particle of dust, debris, etc. Also, the MR head may contact the disk surface during a high shock event, where G-forces momentarily bounce the MR head against the disk surface.
Such contact results in heating of the MR head, including the MR stripe. Heating of the MR stripe increases it resistance, which distorts the MR stripe's output signal. This type of distortion is known in the art as a "thermal asperity." A read channel in a magnetic disk drive, however, is designed to receive a reliable signal from the MR head, free from irregularities such as thermal asperities. Consequently, severe thermal asperities may prevent the read channel from correctly processing output signals of the MR head, causing a channel error.
These errors may be manifested in a number of different ways. For instance, severe distortions of the channel signal may cause the magnetic disk drive to shut down. Other errors may simply prevent reading of data on the disk. Such errors may also prevent writing of data, if the servo signal embedded in the disk cannot be read correctly, or it indicates that the head is too far off track to write data without overwriting data on an adjacent track. This condition is called a "write inhibit error". If errors of this type persist, the disk drive may deem the entire sector "bad", causing a write inhibit "hard" error. Repeated thermal asperities may also cause a disk drive to fail a predictive failure analysis measure, falsely signalling an impending disk failure to the disk drive user.
As shown by the foregoing, then, thermal asperities in magnetic disk drive systems can be significant problems in disk drives that use MR heads.